All Night - Quicksand
by BlackPolaris
Summary: Pitch and Sandy have been together for a few years now. Pitch is still wondering how he got so lucky. Based off of the song All Night by the Vamps. Story better than it sounds!


All Night

 **Hello my black holes! This is a Quicksand ship story based off of the song All Night by the Vamps. Go check it out, it's one of my favorites.**

 **So basically, Pitch is telling Sandy about when he realized he loved him.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG or All Night.**

"This is all just a dream, isn't it?"

The Sandman looked up at the Boogieman quizzically.

"I mean, how could you, my dreams, ever love somebody like _me?_ " Pitch elaborated. "Your _nightmares?"_

Sandy rolled his eyes and drifted up until he was eye level with his idiot of a husband. He smiled gently, hoping his eyes could do the talking, the _scolding_ , he wanted to give Pitch. Pitch seemed to understand, because he gave a little puff of annoyance.

"It's just," he began. "You deserve better."

Sandy closed his eyes, pushing away his thoughts of what an _idiot_ this guy was being. He opened one eye and stared at Pitch, exasperated. Sandy leaned in a little and gave Pitch a gentle kiss. Pitch accepted it gladly.

Sandy pulled back, opening his eyes and crossing his arms. He quickly shook his head, sending sand flying everywhere. The sand collected together and formed an X. Sandy put a hand on his heart and shook his head again, hoping to convey the message that it was _he_ who didn't deserve Pitch.

Pitch nodded, accepting this. He didn't put up any further fight. Pitch turned back to focus on spreading his nightmares. Sandy followed his example and went back to creating his dreams.

Pitch and Sandy were floating above Paris, by the Eiffel Tower. The sand cloud they were on was a mix of golden and black sand, mixing and mingling as easily as their masters did. Black and gold streams of sand wove through the air in front of them. As Pitch watched, a nightmare and dream broke off of the main streams and danced cheerfully around each other. The nightmare started chasing the dream, both heading to the east, heading for one of the homes. They separated, going into different windows of the same house.

Pitch was crafting a nightmare that was (strangely, he only sees this kind of dream in Paris) of dark butterflies flying around and being absorbed into people **(References? Anyone?)** when he started the semi-one sided conversation up again.

"Are you sure this isn't a dream?" Sandy looked at him, deadpan. "It's just, I've been up all night, no sleep, and I feel like I'm always dreaming.

"Do you remember the Christmas right after '12?" Pitch asked. Sandy nodded hesitantly.

Pitch continued. "You'd been visiting me at least twice a month. But that Christmas, you brought me a gift." He pulled a golden locket out from under his robes. He flicked it open and smiled at the picture of Sandy and Pitch both screaming as they swooped down the arch of a roller coaster. Sandy had brought them to a carnival that was open all night when they started dating. "No one had ever given me a gift before."

Pitch looked down at a slightly stunned Sandman with a small smile. "Sometimes I would lose myself when I was out here on my own. I never seemed to get it right, but I guess that's how it goes. Ever since you came around, nothing could hold me down. You showed me how to find myself when I needed it the most, and for that I thank you."

Pitch tucked the locket back under his robes and felt it settle over his heart, right where it should be. "After you left, I stared at this for hours, wondering what to put in here. I thought of all the places I'd take you if I could, just to see you smile. That's when I realized my crush."

Sandy lit up, literally, in happiness.

"A few months later, I finally asked you out, and you said yes," Pitch had tears in his eyes and a silly grin on his face. "Then we got married. And now we're here."

Sandy pulled him into a tight hug. Pitch returned the hug. They stayed there for a long time.

Sandy pulled back, wiping tears away from his eyes. Pitch brushed the small drops of sandy tears of his robe. Pitch went to stand back up, but Sandy's much smaller fist grabbed his robes and pull him back down. Sandy's face was serious.

A few Zs, a clock, and a question mark formed out of dreamsand. Pitch chuckled.

"A few days, wide awake, that's okay, as long as I'm with you. I'll be up all night, no sleep, because I feel like I'm always dreaming. Wait Sandy, don't-!"

And Pitch was out like a light.

Sandy turned back to his orchestra that was the sand with a satisfied smirk. He conducted the dreamsand and nightmare sand alike to their respective locations. Sandy glanced back at his husband, twisting his black wedding ring nervously. Hopefully Pitch wouldn't be to angry at him.

Golden sand hung suspended in the air above Pitch's head, switching between places like the fair, the beach, the movies, etc. The only constant was mini Pitch and Sandy figures were always doing the activity.

Sandy turned back to his work with a happy and reassured wriggle.

Pitch wouldn't be to mad.

He was dreaming of Dreams. Of Sandy.

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed, I had a lot of fun writing this!**

 **Did anyone catch my reference? I love that show so much, it's amazing.**

 **Shameless plug: go check out my other stories, and please review!**

 **Appreciate you all! -BlackPolaris**


End file.
